


Identity

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Series: 30 Temas da Chibi [9]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lyria and Vyrn are lucky to have danchou as their emotional support friend, danchou is at it again, that moment when plot and lore hit you in the face
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: Pois os 3 estavam conectados por algo maior, e não seria a mera incerteza que os separaria.Porque no fim da jornada, chegando em Estalucia, eles não seriam duas partes com potencial para destruir e recriar o mundo.Não importava o que acontecesse na jornada, eles sempre seriam Vyrn e Lyria.[30 temas #14: Memórias]
Relationships: Gran & Lyria & Vyrn (Granblue Fantasy), Gran & Lyria (Granblue Fantasy), Gran & Vyrn (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: 30 Temas da Chibi [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781254





	Identity

_“...the dragon’s smile is gone._

_Its eyes and its maw_

_And its memories are gone”_

_Dark Silver Wings (Bahamut theme, Granblue Fantasy)_

No princípio havia o Sky Realm e o mundo dos Astrais. Então os Astrais invadiram o Sky Realm junto com suas bestas primais e ocorreu a grande guerra que terminou com a derrota deles.

E no centro desse conflito havia um pequeno dragão de escamas vermelhas e uma garota em azul. Ambos se perderam e perderam suas memórias.

Até o dia em Zinkenstill. O pequeno dragão vermelho, Vyrn, acompanhando quem depois seria chamado de Singularidade pelos primordiais, se encontrou com a garota em azul e pela primeira vez aconteceu dos dois serem aliados.

Mas com o tempo e com o progresso da aventura em busca de Estalucia, dúvidas passaram a afligir os dois.

Vyrn inicialmente não se preocupava com as memórias que não possuía. Mas o incidente com Yggdrasil Malice e sua progressiva recuperação dessas memórias o deixavam cheio de medo. E se ele deixasse de ser quem é por causa das memórias que recuperou? Gran havia dito que mesmo assim Vyrn continuaria sendo Vyrn, mas o pequeno dragão não acreditava plenamente nisso.

Lyria não sabia nada de seu passado e consequentemente, não tinha ideia de quem era. Era estranho que alguém que não era um Astral pudesse controlar bestas primais. Também era incômodo que as bestas mais antigas (especialmente os primordiais) sempre a chamavam de garota em azul. Ela se sentia culpada por não poder lutar e sempre precisar que Gran ou Katalina a protegessem. Mas Gran sempre dizia que ela não tinha culpa, mesmo que tenha sido por causa dela que ele tivesse tomado o ferimento fatal naquele dia em Zinkenstill.

* * *

Era um momento de tensão. Outro maluco megalomaníaco havia começado um plano para utilizar o poder de Lyria e Vyrn para aniquilar todo o céu e a tripulação da Grandcypher havia se insurgido contra ele. Mas o louco era poderoso demais. Apenas Gran ainda insistia em continuar se levantando, tentando desesperadamente tirar Lyria e Vyrn das mãos do vilão. Outro ataque atingiu o capitão da Grandcypher, o que fez Lyria começar a se debater ainda mais, enquanto lágrimas começavam a se formar em seus olhos.

— GRAN! — Gritaram os dois preocupados. Lyria já podia sentir alguns ferimentos devido a vida compartilhada entre os dois e seu desespero só aumentava a cada minuto.

— PARE, PARE COM ISSO! VOCÊ VAI MATAR ELE DESSE JEITO! — Ela suplicou em lágrimas, apenas para ver o louco vilão rir, enquanto ela e Vyrn caíam ainda mais em desespero.

Vyrn sentia sua raiva crescer. Ele não ia deixar. Não ia deixar aquele vilão matar Gran, não enquanto ele possuía um poder que ainda não estava usando. Seus olhos começaram a brilhar vermelhos e Lyria percebeu o que o pequeno dragão pretendia fazer.

Ele iria usar o poder que tanto temia.

Ela decidiu, assim como Vyrn, que usaria o poder que só ela era capaz de usar.

Mesmo que o preço fosse nunca descobrir quem já havia sido.

Mesmo que o preço fosse não ser mais quem havia sido até aquele momento.

Eles jamais aceitariam ficar de mãos atadas enquanto Gran aguentava ataque após ataque por eles. E com dois gritos e um enorme flash de luz, asas negras surgiram acompanhadas de garras e presas afiadas.

Asas negras protegeram o que importava e garras afiadas despedaçavam o vilão que buscava aniquilar o céu.

A última corrente caiu, o céu daquele local se despedaçou em um milhão de cacos, que o grande dragão fez cair sobre o vilão. Novamente e novamente, até que sobrassem apenas cinzas daquele ser.

E novamente retornaram a garota em azul e o pequeno dragão vermelho, mas agora, com outra parcela de memórias que não estavam lá antes.

Gran se levantou com dificuldade e mancou até os dois, puxando-os para um abraço. Mas os dois estavam com medo, receosos de como Gran reagiria ao que tinham acabado de descobrir.

— Gran... Você não está com medo? — Lyria perguntou tentando manter certa distância do abraço.

— É, nós literalmente destruímos o céu daqui quando juntamos nossos poderes... — Acrescentou Vyrn.

— Não importa. — Gran respondeu puxando os dois para mais perto, apertando o abraço — Mesmo que Vyrn e Lyria tenham descoberto algo novo, ainda continuam sendo Vyrn e Lyria. E pra mim, isso é suficiente.

Sim, o que conectava os 3 era algo maior, algo que não seria facilmente quebrado. Pois não importava se aquelas memórias contavam uma outra história sobre eles, eles só precisavam de uma coisa: continuar sendo eles mesmos.

Porque no fim da jornada, chegando em Estalucia, eles não seriam duas partes com potencial para destruir e recriar o mundo.

Eles sempre seriam Vyrn e Lyria. Vyrn, Lyria e Gran.


End file.
